Sabrina Grimm: Is The Head Of Everafter
by Juliette Grimm
Summary: Sabrina Grimm is the newly elected head of Everafter. She's making decisions for the whole Everafter community. And has to attend press conferences. Someone has an evil plot planned for the town. She is betrayed. She isn't prepared for this life. But she's a Grimm and this is what Grimms do. Oh, did I mention she and Puck have a "Fake" relationship? DON'T OWN SG Only disclaimer.R
1. Snow Talks To The Everafters

"Ahem!" I tried. "AHEM!" The Everafter community didn't respond. I put my thumb and index finger in my mouth and whistled loud.

The crowd's mumbling calmed but an ogre called out, "Who voted for her anyways!?"

A few people (if that's the right word for them) mumbled in response. "She's a 'write In Candidate'!"

"She's 16!" A Witch cackled.

"And she's a GRIMM!" A crow cried.

"But some of you must of voted for her!? You must of! You just don't want to admit the truth!" I protested.

"You're just saying that because you and that Relda are friends!"

"The barriers been down for years. The Grimms pose no threat! They have saved you all! They have saved the world! Most of you know Relda! Are friends with her and her whole family! Gephetto! Bunny!"

The hall grew silent as Little Red Riding Hood, Puck, The Wolf and Pinocchio walked in.

"What's this about!" Canis growled. Even though the Wolf was gone from him he still brought fear. Red glared at the people who glared at him.

"Who invited them!?"

"They're practically Grimms!"

"What is all this fuss about!?" Pinocchio asked.

"Sabrina Grimm has been elected for Head of The Everafter Community."

"Whaa?" Puck belched.

"She's been elected to be the Everafter Mayor." I said.

"But you are the Mayor."

"I am. We have a Mayor. Me. We have a Mayor of the Everafters. Sabrina. She's in charge of just the Everafters and just them. " I said.

"OH..."

"Grimm is going to spaz out." Puck stated.


	2. Sabrina Finds Out

I entered the newly rebuilt Sacred Grounds. Uncle Jake and all the Princesses work at part time along with a few others. I sat down in the booth called 'The Grimm Booth' and Rapunzel came up her newly cut bob hairstyle looked different from her usual long locks but it looked stylish.

Again that's coming from me. So what do I know?

"Hey, 'Brina what can I get you?"

"Um...The Mallabarb and The Humpty Dumpty **(A/N: This is Straight off the Menu for Sacred Grounds in A Very Grimm Guide) **Please, Rae."

"OK." She shot me a smile and started towards the next table.

I leaned back as my best friend Valorie walked in. Valorie was The Ice Queen's daughter. She slid into our booth.

"Hey, 'Brina!"

"Val!" I smiled.

"So Mom was at an Everafter meeting."

"Oh yeah. Granny is sick and I didn't want to go. Daphne is out of town for a bit. She's coming back tommorow. So no one went but all the Everafters from our house went."

"Well...you know how there was a decision that they needed 2 mayors. Snow to rule all and one for the Everafters."

"Yeah-oh thanks Rae!" I said as Rae put down my food and cocoa.

"Can I have Briar's Rose and the Berry Godmother."

"Sure."

I went to work on my food as Val continued, "Well a write in candidate won."

"Oh. Who? And are the Grimm's in the Everafter category?" I asked as I took a sip of my cocoa.

"Yeah. You said Canis wrote you into the Book Of Everafter?"

"Oh...right. Don't tell anyone about that, it's secret... Well who won?!" I said , exasperated.

"Umm...oh...well," She smiled, "YOU!"

My fork dropped out of my hand and I stared at her in a 'what the hell' look.

"YES! I'm talking to the new 'Head of Everafter'" She smiled widely.

"Nice trick." I said. Finishing off my eggs. I took a scoop of mashed potatoes.

"Sabrina, I'm not kidding. "

"Val, I have purple hair."

"SABRINA ANNE GRIMM!"

"VALORIE ROSE WINTER-QUEEN!" I said in the same tone and volume. Then I shoveled some more food in my mouth.

"Sabrina I'm not kidding."

"So you mean...t-that I, Sabrina-a Grimm, am the Mayor of all the Everafters...in Ferryport Landing!?"

"Yes, yes I do."

"ONE DAY. I'm asking for one normal day!"

_You haven't had a single normal day your a Fairy-Tale Detective._

Oh, right.


	3. Valorie Gives Advice

On the first day of being mayor most would expect press conferences and paperwork. Not for the mayor to call her best friend and ask to come over.

But that's what Sabrina did. She called me.

So now I was warming my house up. To normal people that means turning up the thermostate but when you live in an ice palace a thermostate means moving.

So, I put blankets on my top bunk of my bed and then I added another blanket and folded one on the end for good measure.

I heard a knock on the door and ran downstairs, past mom.

"'Brina's here."

"OK. I'll make warm stew for supper."

"Yup." I flung open the door and saw Sabrina's face. "Hey, come on in!"

"Sure." She had on a warm sweater and comfy pants. As she slipped off her shoe's I saw spa socks that she covered with slipper booties.

"So about this whole...mayor thing." Sabrina started as we sat on the sofa in my room, her cloaked with a blanket, my feet on top of her covered knee's."Granny's got a cold. Daphne's coming back tommorow and Puck...well I haven't seen him since he got home and went straight to his room. No one has come to our house since the meeting and I don't know what to do!"

"What I got from that is that your worried about Puck." I smiled teasingly.

She smacked me on the arm and fake-whined, "Shut Up! I'm serious!"

"OK! OK!" I put my hands up in mock-surrender, "Sabrina I know this doesn't seem like helpful info but it will work I promise you. Remember when the rumor that I was pregnant with that jock Thomas's kid got spread around?"

Sabrina half smiled, "Yeah."

"What did I do?"

"You walked into school with a fake belly, 'puked," She used air-quotes for puked, " in the morning and whined about cramps for a week until you stood up on the cafeteria table and took the belly off before telling everyone you got them, me, you and Miranda laughed so hard." Sabrina laughed.

"So from that story what have you learned?" I said in a teacher-like tone.

"That I should pull one over on the whole school?" She asked.

"No."

"That I should fake being pregnant?"

"Yeah, no."

"That I should spread rumors!" She said that like it was the real answer.

"SABRINA! I'm saying you should simply act like nothing happened and let it roll off your back. Just take each day as it comes."

We sat there in silence. "OK."

"Now no more mayor talk Ms. Mayor. We are watching Frozen." I declared, getting up and turning it on.

Sabrina's face scrunched up in distaste, "Isn't that for 3 year olds?"

"No it's for anyone who is awesome."

"I'm not awesome then." She decided.

I poked her in the stomach, "Shut up and watch the movie, Grimm."

"Fine." She huffed and crossed her arms.

* * *

By the end of the movie Sabrina loved Frozen. She got really exited at some parts, sad at the others and when Ana punched out the other prince dude she cheered, "GO ANA!"

When it was over we were discussing the whole movie. "You look exactly like Elsa." She remarked.

"I know. Except I don't wear dresses like she wore."

"I think only Princesses do."

"Which one?"

"Um...Cindy. Blue is her colour according to Disney."

"Yeah..." We went on with our night and the next morning me and Sabrina went to her house. Sabrina was laying down throwing a bouncy ball in the air and catching it with one hand while I sat cross legged on her pillow making a 'Rainbow Weave' bracelet with her sister Daphne's weave.

A knock on the door interrupted Sabrina talking about Mrs. Cordin's math homework and Miranda's aunt Jen's purse dog CeCe, that 'hates' her. "aren't you gonna get that?"

Amusement laced her words as she said, "Do you know how many times I answer the door and something bad happens? Nuh-un I'm cursed." Her head turned to me, a grin on her face. She shook her head and went back to throwing the ball up in the air.

It knocked once more and I heard Ms. Grimm call in a snuffed up voice, "Sabrina can you get that?!"

Catching the ball once more Sabrina sat up, "Now I will get it. One sec." She bolted downstairs and I heard voices.

When Sabrina was pushed into her room again all the Princesses were with her, Snow, Beauty, Rae, Cindy and not a Princess but one for perfection, Goldilocks.

Sabrina shot me a 'help' single and I frowned.

"Were here to beautify Sabrina. Hello, Valorie." Goldie said.

"Hi." I waved. Sabrina was sat down on the bed and given a stack of papers.

Beauty clasped her hands together in delight. "Let's get to work!"


	4. Puck is in an Awkward Situation

_Puck's POV_

I sat in my room, bathing in mud. Yes, I am bathing in mud. I got out whipped myself off (sadly, but the Old Lady would have a fit) Then put on my green T-shirt and dirty jeans. I plopped on my army hat and pulled on shoes.

I heard a knock, a second and then the Old Lady calling out for Grimm to answer it. Grimm answered her and ran downstairs. I got out of my room in time to see Sabrina and what I like to call the Princess Squad pushing her in her room.

I sat in shock a moment and then stared at the door. Grimm was Mayor, so we were all expecting something to happen. Jake was coming home with Daphne and Basil because he was going to start with the training. Henry and Veronica were the branch of Grimms in the big apple and well we were all here. Handling chaos as it comes.

I didn't bother knocking as I walked in to Sabrina's room. Big mistake. Sabrina was in a bra and underwear. Holding a hairbrush threateningly at Goldie.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" We both screamed. I didn't move. Her friend-Valorie I think was laughing so hard and the Princess Squad wad smirking.

I mean yeah I'd seen Grimm in that bikinni Veronica made her where to Red's pool party last year. And when she was forced by the class president to participate in the Girls Car wash. But this was different this was what she wasn't supposed to show off.

This was awkward.

And yet I didn't move.

I realized I had been zoned out to miss Sabrin-Grimm pushing me out of the room. I stumbled foreword and ended up on top of her. Scrambling up I flew (literally) out of the room.

God that did not just happen. I do not think she looked hot and we are all just going to forget about this.

Forget, Forget, Forget. See the thought is gone.

_Your still thinking about it dummy. _

I shook my head and grabbed my prank supplies. Off to welcome Basil home.

I finished duck taping the chicken to the refrigerator.

That sounded weird.

Oh well.

When I heard Sabrina again. Why do I keep calling her that!? It's Grimm. Grimm. Grimm! Grimm! Grimm!

"What one?! One's a dress! One's a belly top! This one looks so! Fine I'll wear it!"

I shrugged and shook my head trying to get the picture of Grimm out of my mind.

About 5 minutes later Grimm came out.

She had on black tights. Her hair was in a elaborate but and had a black, diamond lined headband paired. She had on white jazz shoes, a white long sleeved blouse. The collar and cuffs were black and her eyes were framed with thick black lashes.

"What are you staring at Bug boy?" Grimm snapped. I glared at her,

"I feel bad for the outfit. It has to touch you body." I shot back.

"You looked like you wanted to touch her body earlier, Trickster." Valorie snapped. "Sabrina looks amazing."

"Thank You." Sabrina said curtly. I blushed my ears tomatoes and was about to reply but the Princess Squad came down and ushered Sabrina into a limo that stood waiting.

I followed grudgingly. Crossing my arms and watching Grimm be herded inside.

Goldie popped out and came up to me.

"Come on! We've got to get you ready."

I stood in a green dress shirt and black dress pants.

"Goldie if you bring the brush near my head I swear to god I will-"

Suddenly Valorie came in and told Goldie she'd take over. Annoyed Goldie left.

"So." Valorie didn't try to make me look perfect. "Don't think the crisp look suits you. Untuck the shirt, pop the collar and for heaven's sake get rid of the belt!"

I did as told. "Beauty thinks Sabrina should have a relationship."

I looked up in surprise. "With me?!"

"No she doesn't want either of you dead."

"OK good."

"But, Sabrina does need a guard. She doesn't really need one, but the public needs to think she's soft and caring not able to kill them all."

"Oh. I see. Good luck to you."

"So you are going to be it."

"I guess. I do that already."

"But Sabrina's fake relationship is going to be with," Valorie took a deep breath, "Musteredseed."

"Say what now?!"


	5. Sabrina is dumb

**A/N: Thanks so much to RedRoseWINTER for reading and the wonderful reviews. Here. By the way I wont put the POV but the chapter name says who's POV it is.**

After Puck and Val returned. Puck stared out the window. Val smirked and Beauty and Goldie chattered away and I sat still in a rush at what had happened.

MAYOR!

I'm the mayor of Everafters.

Anyone else find it weird that I used to recive glares when I did the groceries from the exact people that hate me? Sorry used to hate me.

Or that I'm in a relationship with the guy that fate said I was going to marry's (but that will never happen) brother.

Who's pretty nice and is fun to talk to.

UHG!

Why can't my life be normal!?

WHY DO I KEEP ASKING THAT QUESTION!?

Why am I talking to myself inside my head!?

I'm so confused.

We parked in front of Snow and Charming's mansion.

Ahhh normal.

NOT!

Being led inside open door, to the dinning room and sat down beside the head of the table.

Charming was in a purple suit talking quietly to Valorie.

Valorie who seems to know EVERYTHING!

God, sometimes I want to die.

Of course that feeling leaves when you're being chased by monsters.

Then you're praying with all you have to live.

But that's besides the point.

The point is I felt it as everyone froze and a groomed and tailored (much unlike his brother) Musteredseed entered and sat beside me.

The tension could be cut with a knife. I picked up my butter knife and pretended to cut the air. "OK, were all good-" I smiled and everything returned to abnormal.

"Puck stop glaring at your brother." I heard Snow White snap.

I looked up and sure enough from across his brother Puck was pouting and glaring.

Musteredseed smiled a bit over at me.

I nodded and returned to staring at Valorie. Having an eye conversation.

She smirked at me and made kisssy faces.

_Puck and Sabrina Sitting in a tree or a car...what do you like?_She mouthed. The glare I gave her sent the whole table still as a stone.

"Why do I need to have a relationship-or a g-guard." I stuttered as I realized how close those two were together.

"You need to appear as though you are innocent and loving." Goldie said.

"Um...but I'm not."

"No..." Puck mutters sarcastically. I chuck an ice cube at him.

"See this is why they couldn't be together. They'd do this in front of the-the."

"No one that important is going to know." Snow laughed at Beauty's remark.

"Fine. We'll switch it then?" Goldie asked.

"Yes...no...yes...YES."

"Then it'll be settled." Charming said, bored.

"No- you see I like the idea of Musteredseed." I grabbed Musteredseed's arm and clung to it. The table went dead silent and I heard Valorie's cup full of white wine knock over at the table.

I sneaked a glance at Puck. His face was red. His eyes were murderous and his hand were gripping the table so hard it was white. I froze. Not knowing what to do.

Val came to my aid. "Come on, Sabrina. I need to go to the restroom. Girls go in pairs." She jumped up, walked around the table, detached me from Musteredseed and pulled me out of the room. Leaving it the way it had become.

* * *

"Brakes to the restroom usually take 5 minutes tops." I informed Valorie, "And we're not even in the restroom."

We had stood silent me sitting on the lounge love-seat and Valorie pacing.

"I'm waiting for Puck to calm down." She snapped.

"Why would he have to calm down?" I scratched my neck and pulled my collar.

"Stop being so naive 'Brina and face the damn facts."

"What facts!?"

"PUCK LIKES YOU AND YOU SO LIKE HIM SO STOP MAKING HIM MAD BECAUSE IT REQUIRES NEW VASES AND FLOWERS!" Val went red as she stopped pacing and turned to me, her arm spread wide. "Sometimes it's so hard being your best friend."

"But you love it!" I smile.

"This is not joking. While the Princesses argued I realized they were wrong. We are meeting the head of NY state in a month! Just you and Snow, and your entourage! Which includes PUCK"

"Oh...why...we're not that big." I said casually.

"Well yeah, but we are still part of the state so we are gong to the state ball." Val sat down on a chair matching the love-seat I sat upon in front of me.

"Ohh... They can still change their mind." I reasoned with her...or tried to.

"No, Puck will get madder than he already is." Valorie moaned.

"But-but-UHG!" I threw my hands up.

"Just calm the hell down, Sabrina." A new voice said.

I looked up and there stood Musteredseed.

"Hi." I waved lamely.

"Hey." Musteredseed's hands were in his pockets and he leaned against the ordinate door frame that lead to another sitting room.

"So...what do we do?" Valorie asked.

"Give Puck a chance. He'll like that. Even if he doesn't show it, he needs someone to believe in him." Musteredseed smiled sadly.

"But he argues every day that he wants to be a bad guy, a kid, a child." I stand up, then sit back down.

"Yeah but-just trust me OK. I've known him a lot longer than you have."

Musteredseed turns back the way he came and eds the conversation by leaving.

"Well." I look at Val.

"Well, lets get back in there I've taken a crapload of time fixing my makeup," Val grabbed my hand and pulled me away. "Here we go."

She pulled us through the door.

No one was there. The table was set. Or glasses had been removed. The traces of us were gone.

I looked at Val, "Thank god I didn't wear a dress."


	6. Snow Has Another Problem

While Sabrina and Val left I watched Puck in anticipation.

OK so if he flips the table it will be roughly $2,150 to replace. The china is priceless, from mine and Billy's old castle, but it has a anti-brake charm on it. Hmm...the drinks will stain the satin, velvet and engraved lace doilies, which will coast about $100.

Mmm...We can pay for that all.

But the safety of the people in the room I can't replace...or ensure. Not with the look Puck is giving everyone.

"Puck lets think rationally now. Sabrina was put on the spot and-" Goldie said, her voice shaking a small bit at the end.

"Shut up Locks." Puck grabbed his coat and stormed out of room...or flew out of the window. We all shared looks as Natalie-our maid, came into the room and closed the windows shut. Drawing all the curtains closed.

"Baba Yaga is heading this way. She's angry, angrier than ever. She has flocks of dragons and giants are roaming the mountains. It's confusing, but we need to make it to the safe house." She said quickly. Crap, Yaga needs some attention so she wont do this again. But it's too late now. I nodded and we all raised.

"I'll get Val and Sabrina." Musteredseed said. He hurried out of the room and we all filed out a small door behind the gigantic portrait of my in-laws.

When I noticed Natalie wasn't coming I waved a hand at her to come, She smiled a little bit at me and presumed to clear the table until it didn't look like we were ever here.

"Hurry up Miss. I have somewhere else to go." She smiled and Musteredseed entered.

"They're going threw another exit." He said. I didn't think of why he didn't go with them I just nodded, "Hurry up Nat. Get safe!" I went through into the darkness.

* * *

When I blindly reached the end of the twisting tunnel (it was very long-the rocks and pebbles and roots hanging from the ceiling told me we were underground. The steep climbing up made me realize we were going upwards) I realized I had entered into the back forests by Widows peak.

The giant bird swooped in and nodded at us. "Mayor White," she nodded to me, "we've got a problem."

"Yes, Widow. Old Mother is on a rampage again." I acknowledged her complaint.

"No...another one." The Widow squawked. An army of birds came and latched their talons onto us. "Come."

Soaring through the air I saw fire spewing across in the distance and screams. Harold's House Of Big and Tall was burned to a crisp, when I looked into the Mountains, far from where we were blunt thuds echoed through the cool air and the angry cries of the giants wailed away, leaving our ears ringing, dragons flew down main street and in a circle around town square. Sat upon the remains of the gazebo Veronica Grimm spoke on was Baba Yaga's chicken legged house.

On the roof of that house Valorie Winter-Queen, stabbing wildly at the shingles. And climbing up the chicken legs and hand clamped over a raged windowsill was Sabrina. Her new clothes were in dirty as ever. Her white blouse a speck of dim light. Her hair in rags and in the fire light I could make out her hands scarred.

In her mouth was the dull side of a dagger, the sharp side sticking out hazardously.

Sabrina reached for the bone door handle and it swung open, leaving Sabrina gripping desperately at the door knob and swinging over the flames.

"God, that family can't keep out of trouble. Sabrina the most." I heard Billy mumble.

Us Princesses shot each other worried glances and Goldie started to converse with the bird carrying her-in their native tongue. Bird squawk.

I looked down at the scene below me and nervously tried to think of something. Billy snatched my hand and I smiled confidently at him.

Baba Yaga appeared at the door, watching Sabrina as she struggled. She pointed a want at her menacingly and I looked at the Widow, who was carrying me, "Go fly down and save Sabrina on my command."

She squawked in response. English lost on her in all the excitement.

Something shot out of Old Mothers wand as Sabrina's resolve gave up and her fingers fell from the knob. She fell as something shot at her her. A green ray of light from Baba Yaga's wand. Just as it was about to hit her someone else swooped in and the ray hit them and the figure and Sabrina plummeted towards the fire locked in a embrace.

"NOW!" I screeched and the Widow soared in as fast as I could blink.

I grabbed their arms and found Sabrina and Puck. Sabrina had a small tear trailing down her cheek. She grabbed her knife and plopped it in her boot with her one arm before swinging onto the giant back of the Widow. Pulling Puck up with her and not speaking as we flew to the others.

We had to make a plan to stop this madness.

Maybe we could do what we did on Sunday.

**A/N: SO...I LIKE REVIEWS. PLEASE REVIEW! Just one little-" That Was GREAT!" or an "UPDATE!" :)))) I realize my chapters are short but compared to the others my writing is very good. Check out My Original Novel (or soon to be novel) Shattered on Wattpad. Just go to my profile and click the link that has the **-_WATTPAD_**on it:) Feel free to read my other stories as well! **

**BYE!**

**R&R**

**:))))**


	7. Sabrina Visits In The Night

We all stood in the rubble of the Ferryport Landing Town Square. Baba Yaga had taken it way to far this time.

Me and Puck almost died.

_Puck. _He is sick.

Bunny said so.

It's my fault.

My mouth turned dry and I looked sadly over at Valorie. She stood, her arms crossed staring down at a shingle from the gazebo roof.

"Old Mother has went to far." I heard a voice. It was the 11 year old Daphne's. I turned. It was her. Behind her was 8 year old Basil. "Although I'm just assuming it was her. Oh! Don't forget the chicken foot print about a mile back. But things are burnt and I heard Mr. Hamlin talking about giants."

"Daph! Baze!" I called. I walked over and gave him a hug. " I would love to say you arrived at the worst possible time. But if you arrived last week it would be the same."

"DRAGONS! GIANTS!" Basil squeaked in excitement.

Daphne has grown up a fair amount. She's mature but still has enough humor left in her to be a child. I'm proud of her, "Heard you became Head Of Everafter."

"Yeah. It's not all it's cut out to be." Sabrina smirked.

"Except for your 'Love Interest.' He's cut out wonderfully." it was Daphne's turn to smirk.

Sabrina turned red with a crimson blush. "Shut up, _marshmallow._"

Daphne's tongue popped out in disapproval. " I never liked that name."

"Yeah you did." Sabrina said flatly. "Lets get home I have to-"

"Check on Puck?"

"No. Yes. No. SURE!" Sabrina sighed, "Val, you coming?"

"No." Valorie turned towards her. "I have to go home. Mom wants me to help her change the ice to wood. Summer's coming soon. She doesn't want the extra strain of keeping the ice this year. I'll see you at school on Monday, Sabrina." With a nod Valorie slowly started walking towards the forest.

"Let's get going. Sorry your arrival in FerryPort Landing was so...exciting Basil." Sabrina apologized as they climbed in Sabrina's 16th Birthday present, a blue Prius.

"Like ours wasn't much better." Daphne said as she buckled her seat belt.

Basil, unlike Sabrina and Daphne had, knew about Everafters and the hectic life . He'd read journals that were sent to him for bed time stories. But his training hadn't started. He'd met few Everafters outside the Family, his training was to began after a month getting used to things here.

They pulled into the driveway.

Sabrina began to unlock the front door. She knocked on the door, "We're home."

Basil giggled, "Why are you talking to Granny's house?"

"It's a lock. It's magical. Only a Grimm can unlock it if this lock is on." Daphne explained as they walked inside. Basil had never been to Ferryport Landing. It could cause to many mishaps if something happened when he was here and untrained.

"WOW!" Even though when the house was re-built we had added a library to it and made a few extra rooms it was still quite strange. Books had seeped their way upstairs. Elvis was sleeping on the couch and drooling. Loud bangs of pots and pans echoed from the kitchen.

"Oh! Basil, Sabrina! Daphne, dear!? Is that you kids?" Granny emerged from the kitchen door. "BASIL dear!"

Basil ran up, "Hi, Granny!?"

"Hi _leibling. _How are you?"

"Good."

Granny looked up, "So Old Mother's tantrum caused quite the damage. Do you know what she's mad about?"

"Yes." I said sadly, "She's mad that I'm mayor."

"Oh, my. How are you feeling about that?" Granny asked kindly.

I sat down and though about the situation. "I don't know." I said, putting my head in my hands.

"Well, Sabrina take my advice and take it one day at a time." Granny gave me a kiss on the top of my head before taking Daphne and Basil into the kitchen for cookies.

Slowly I got up, when I entered my room I began to clean up the mess that the Princesses had left behind. I kicked the other outfits under the bed. I hadn't got much sleep last night, between making sure Puck was OK and cleaning my own wounds well sleep hadn't been a priority.

I laid down on the bed after slipping on pajamas, thinking. When Snow agreed that Puck would be my "Fake Boyfriend" I panicked Puck and me wouldn't last an hour together, plus it would be awkward and I'd have to deal with I-Told-you-So's and such.

But with Musteredseed it would be much simpler. But however awkward it would be having to act like I love or even like him would be better than doing so with Puck. But what Musteredseed said, "Give him a chance." he seemed to want me to well, give Puck a real chance. Not just at being my "Fake Boyfriend.' but maybe my...real one.

That-on the other hand-would never happen. No matter how mature that fairy was, he was still related to Puck so therefore he had to have some Trickster genes in him.

* * *

I turned over and looked at the digital face of the alarm clock I had dozed off it was 5 O'clock in the morning. Slowly I got up and pressed my foot to the floor. I crept towards the extra room where Puck was being kept. His own room wouldn't help him much because it got chillier at night.

With great care I opened the door and tip-toed in. I sat on the side of the bed and stared at him. He looked pale, sweat dripped down on him.

In hopes to make him cooler I peeled back thee covers to find him some relief. All I found was him in only boxers. I dropped the covers and blushed beet red.

I kept my hold on the thin sheet at the bottom of the pile and took the other blankets off this time so he was still covered. "There." I murmured.

I sat down on the chair Granny had positioned at the bedside and stared at him for a while.

Slowly I wiped his fringe out of his eyes, "Oh, Puck." I sighed quietly. "I'm sorry." I whispered before leaving the room and savoring the hour before the Grimm household would be alive.


	8. Valorie Comes In The Morning

I knocked bravely on the front door of the Grimm house.

I say bravely because it is breakfast time. No it's not because Relda's such a dear that she will offer me food. It's more because if I decide to vocalize I'll have to do it over an argument. There will be an argument. Especially since Puck just got better.

"Come on." I sighed quietly, I could here the shouting outside.

Sabrina's first few days of being mayor didn't really involve _being mayor_. More or less it was getting to tame 'Brina so she won't snap at people who ask her the tax.

The last lock finally clicked and the house opened up. I entered in. Daphne had a worried look on her face while she took my coat, "They're having a big fight; sure you don't want to come back later?"

I shook my head, "I'll be fine."

I walked towards the shouting. On opposite sides of the table the two teens were screaming at each other. Sabrina had toast in her hand as she waved frantically and shouted gibberish. The toast flew when she waved her hand particularly harder than she had before and it hit a painting of the Hudson river.

"I WILL KILL YOU!" Sabrina screamed as she lunged across the table. "I WILL! I WILL! I WILL!" She had her torso and thighs across the table, promptly staining her white singlet she wore to bed. Parts of her hair fell from her bun and fell in the jam as she scratched at Puck's chest.

"EVERYBODY QUIET!" I screamed in a deep, harsh tone. Silence fell as quicker than the speed of light or is it sound?

It was a pretty amusing sight. Everybody frozen looking at me. Daphne had her ears covered and her face scrunched up so it looked as though she was constipated. Musteredseed who looked very prim as he ate a perfectly square piece of egg.

In a instant I took a picture of it with my phone. "OK. Now that the moment's cherished forever, what the heck happened!?"

More shouting from Sabrina and Puck, quieter as they tried to explain the situation at the same time the words got jumbled up.

I pointed to Sabrina, since she was more likely to have a reasonable explanation.

She got off the table with much difficulty, "Granny took Basil to where Fort Charming was, then she took him to the castle-the Hand has a society there now and Morgan is running it like a dictatorship-so they can see some historic places and not get killed. Then they are going to stay at all the places we stayed when we were letting Puck trap people. She's taking him on a week long history class. So she left me in charge and with the money. Pee brain over here wants to buy a hot-dog stand."

"Puck stop it, she'll get you arrested." I sung. "Clean yourself up. We have a problem."

"Problem big; problem normal." Sabrina asked, wiping the peanut butter off of her chest.

"Normal. Now hurry! 5 minutes." I urged, thinking of the issue at the town hall.

* * *

I parked the car quickly, "Get out!"

We hurried to get out. Daphne tripped on the edge of the car. I stuck my arms out and caught her while Musteredseed helped her up, "Be more careful next time Daphne." He scolded kindly.

When he looked up our eyes caught. I immediately looked away, feeling the blush rise in me. Sabrina jabbed my side. "Come on." Her eyes were taunting.

We walked in the back door. When we got to Snow's office she was looking worse for were, her hair was pulled back, frizzy and tangled, the bags under her eyes suggested she hadn't slept.

"They want to know the Everafter taxes." Snow said to Sabrina, "That's for you to decide."


	9. Puck Decides to Teach

I stood while Grimm and Snow talked. "The Everafters want special taxes. Cheaper!?" Sabrina cried.

"Yes. Because of the humans in the town." Snow sighed,

"There isn't even more than 20 human families in the town!"

"I know. I know." Snow assured her. "I just don't want to go all Heart."

"Same." Grimm confirmed.

"So we need to tax $200 property tax per property per month, on HST we need $100 dollars a day per store. For the police station, fire station, school and hospital we need each $50 dollars per day. So that comes to roughly $606.66 dollars tax per day." Snow replied.

"Lets take 100 off the property tax for Everafters, add 100 on for the humans. We'll see how that works. If it doesn't then. Oops." Grimm sighed, looking at the paper covered desk.

**(A/N: I know NOTHING about taxes so pretend that all makes sense and go with it)**

"OK. OK." Snow replied nodding her head as if she was testing the idea out. "Sure." She turned to her lap top and typed on it a bit. "There. It's printing and sending and crap like that. It's magic." She turned to Grimm and passed her a brand new lap top. "It's for work."

Grimm nodded, "OK, thanks." She sat down and opened it up, letting it get set up.

"So our next problem is with the new school. Before it starts well, we have a shortage of teachers." Snow began.

We all started to make ourselfs comfortable as Grimm talked, "What are we going to do about that?"

"Well, me and you could teach. It's an all Eveafter academy so I was thinking you could teach things like self-defense for Gym. In fact, your Granny and Jake offered to teach Magic and Everafter History. We could give you you're high school diploma right away. You know enough. I could pull some strings."

WHAT! Grimm gets to teach school and make kids suffer while I have to waste away in torture! Not fair!

"Oh...Sure I guess." Sabrina said.

"But the problems farther than that. When I say we are short on staff I mean besides us and your family well, we have no one." Snow bit her lip.

"Then we get some of the older Everafter and they can teach." Grimm fixes the problem with a snap.

"Like who?"

"Well, Puck is good with-" Grimm starts. But I cut in,

"I'm good with geography. I know a lot about the world and such." I state, somewhat proudly, somewhat embarrassed.

"OK, Puck will teach Geography." Snow declared.

"I'm good with math." Valorie jumped in.

"Valorie is good with math." Grimm confirmed.

"I'm well with literature." Musteredseed declared.

"And I'll teach science." Snow cheered happily. "But it's Sabrina's decision if you can all teach."

Sabrina looked at us all before nodding, "OK. We're all in. If it's alright with your Mom, Val."

* * *

I was talking with Grimm about something. Yes. We were actually talking, without yelling. A few days later. I'm going to have to do something big to repay myself for this... Valorie walked into the living room.

"It took a lot of persuasion but Mom finally let me teach!" Val cheered.

"That's GREAT!" Grimm cried.

"So when does school start!?" Valorie asked excitedly, sitting down. I frown. I was having fun talking to Sabrina alone. I DID NOT JUST THINK THAT!? Crap! I jumped up and ran out of the room just in time to hear Grimm say, "We have to be in there tommorow."

Kids.

Crap.

* * *

When we woke up the next morning, well I wasn't happy. Mostly because the old lady had me wear something respectable, a green golf polo and clean jeans. I'm scarred for life.

Grimm came down wearing yoga shorts and a blue tank top. Her hair was up loosely and she wore green converse. She looked good...enough to prank. Good enough to prank. Ya. That's what I meant.

We all got ushered outside by the Old Lady and Jake. "Hurry kids. We're going to be late." He said as he started the Japoly that seated Red, Pinocchio (who was teaching as a scholar), the old lady and Daphne. , Valorie and Sabrina got in Sabrina's pruis. I got in my red pickup truck and we all headed to school.


	10. Sabrina and Her New Living Arrangements

I walked into the gym. It was fair sized. With mats hung at regular intervals on the walls. I ran as fast as I could at a mat on the opposite side of the gym. I kicked it and sent myself flying in the air. I landed about 10m away.

Ahhh...

The first bell rung and I checked the schedule. Class 10-2. The class I'd be in. Nice.

As the teens filed into the room some chatting with others some still waking up.

"Oh! Look. The new teacher as boring and as plain as ever. She doesn't know what we're going through she's what...25!?" I started." Sit down. I'm running this classs differently. I'm 17 years old. I'm the Everafter mayor. I know how you feel."

This caught their attention."I legitmently want to be a normal teenager. Most of you know the Grimms. I'm Sabrina Grimm. I'm well known. I'm mayor. I'm young. I'm teaching you self defense because it's something I like. I know as much as Snow. So..." I sat down.

"Ms. Grimm." One girl called. No offense she looked really geeky.

"Sabrina." I corrected.

"Someone told me that you and the geometry teacher were together!?" She finished

"Um..." I bit my lip, thinking of the fake, mayor relationship planned, just as the doors opened and a student walked in. "OK. I have to ask why your late. I'm 17-seen everything. Don't lie." The student looked up. It was Puck.

"Yes." He said.

"What?"

"Yes. Me and Sabrina are together to answer your question Beth." With that he turned and leaved.

"Fairy boy!?" I screamed. Turning back to the class, "Did you just hear what he said?"

Some laughed.

I stood, "Follow me and watch me kick your teachers butt."

I ran down the hall and found everyone. Puck, Val, Daphne, Red, Snow, Pinocchio, Granny and Jake.

"Welcome." They said in unison. "To Everafter Academy class 10-1."

I turned to face the class sending them a confused look.

"You are the Class who is out together of people we think Sabrina would like. That she would be friends with. You are part of her Everafter Council. Along with Puck, Daphne, Red and Valorie." Granny said.

Now that I think about it it's a small class only what 16. **(A/N: I've been in a class with 16 people:))** So I have 20 seats on the council. Excluding me.

"But. The Council and the head of it, Sabrina, get to live together in the apartments that have been built so you have to get your parents permission. Sabrina, Daphne, Red and Puck have are permission."

It took a second for me to process this until it clicked, "That means I will live with Puck."

"You do already." Val reminds me, "Why does it matter anyway." She wiggled her eyebrows.

"He'll be dead the first morning."

**(A/N: I know these chapters are short. :(. But I have certain amounts of things that have to happen in each. No more. No less. So...:))**


End file.
